


Siren's Call

by Atsurekino_Kurome



Series: Betrayer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pre-The Betrayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsurekino_Kurome/pseuds/Atsurekino_Kurome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before this was all over. It would all be over... and she would be his. <em><strong>His.</strong></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren's Call

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me early this morning as I tried to fall asleep. But I was too tired to get my iPad and start typing it then lol. There are only a few instances where I typed from Sirius' point of view in The Betrayer... And I realized that I wanted his POV from before he decided to snatch Serafina. So without further ado I give you Sirius' POV!

Grey eyes watched the semi violent exchange between his lovely goddaughter and her friends. Ever since she had arrived his lovely little Seraf had been angry with just about everyone in the house. The only people safe from her ire were of course he and Remus. She had claimed that she understood that he and Remus couldn't write her. It wasn't safe because he was a wanted man, and Remus being what he was had more than likely been on a mission for Dumbeldore. The girl really was too observant for her own good. He knew for a fact that she had never been told that Remus was the liaison between Dumbledore and the werewolves. Yet she knew. Not that it mattered to he or Remus. As long as their Seraf wasn't angry with them everything was okay.

 

His hands tightened on the arms of his chair when her green eye turned to him pleading for relief from those idiots that she called friends. Not for long. It would only be a matter of time. This was something he had continuously told himself since he had escaped from Azkaban. It was only a matter of time before this was all over. It would all be over... and she would be his. **_His_**.

 

He wanted to laugh at them. All of them. None of them knew. But they would know soon. But it wouldn't matter because he would get what he wanted in the end. Sirius Black _always_ got what he wanted. And what he wanted stood at five feet five inches with black hair and the greenest eyes imaginable. He had wanted her from the first time that he had held her. Her magic had called to him as James had handed her to him. It had sung for him. Such a tempting call. So tempting that he had almost ran for it then and there with her in his arms. No Veela could tempt him away from the siren's call that was his Seraf's magic. It was a bright pure thing. He had never seen such purity. And it had convinced him to do the impossible. He laughed silently. They would never know what hit them. Not until it was too late. And by the time they realized what had happened his Seraf... his angel would be completely and totally his.

 

It wouldn't be hard.

 

Once again green eyes found him and he grinned rougishly at her making her flush and look away. No it wouldn't be hard at all. She tried so hard to hide it. But he knew that as much as her magic called to him, his called to her. He remembered seeing her that night she escaped from the muggles. Her magic had once again called to him, but past experiences had changed her magic. It was no longer as pure as it once had been. He had almost howled in outrage. He was the only one that was allowed to taint her!

 

Those muggles would pay. Just like Peter. They. Would. Pay.

 

Their lives would be his gift to her. His sweet Serafina. He would lay them at her feet in offering. An offering that would completely and totally open her up to him. Soon. His hands once again tightened on the arms of his chair when she laughed at something Remus said. Inside he snarled.

 

Soon this would all be over. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. A look into the mind of everyone's favorite creeper. Because that's what he is. A creeper. And he makes such a good creeper. There is just something about Sirius that screams CREEPER. So I took that something and ran with it. Ran like hell. Yes it's somewhat (if not completely) redundant. But here's a secret... SIRIUS IS NOT COMPLETELY SANE!! That and he is a possessive creeper. Right now his only goal is Seraf. And as you know... He WILL get her. Anyways hope you guys liked it!


End file.
